


juniper river // можжевеловая речка

by holing_reimsdom



Category: Original Work, Мор. Утопия | Pathologic
Genre: Carry On Quarantine, Other, Steppe Culture (Pathologic), Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holing_reimsdom/pseuds/holing_reimsdom
Kudos: 1





	juniper river // можжевеловая речка

В курортном городе отчаянно пахнет дымом  
В курортном городе отчаянно не верят в заразу  
Покупайте, покупайте!  
Только сегодня б/у кислород!  
Только сегодня для вас и ваших близких!  
В городе хватает асфальта только на пять метров  
а краски на первый этаж  
Скрипят новехонькие качели в сквере  
а вокруг качают верхушками покоцанные деревья  
В курортном городе идёт война против деревьев  
Спил аварийных, спил аварийных!  
Только кто счёл нас аварийными?  
Я смотрюсь в почерневший трельяж  
Раздваиваюсь, растраиваюсь, исчезаю  
Маленькая девочка плачет,  
боится открытого окна  
Ребенок спрашивает: Где моя мама?  
Глупости, это всего лишь отражение  
Закрой окно, отвернись, пойдем ужинать  
Забыть, заколотить, закрасить  
Я набиваю чучелко ватой  
Как жаль, её опять не хватает  
Будет пусто посередине  
Что мне с тобой сделать: сжечь или захоронить?  
Я повешу чучелко на стену в красный угол  
Ничего не могу, даже ногами не болтаю  
Черные глаза смотрят, смотрят  
Знают о своей беде  
Но ведь всё повторится, да?  
Смешной хвостик шерстяных волос  
Эх, снова торчат нитки -  
в землю краше кладут  
В каждый дом - постапокалипсис  
В городе на Можжевеловой речке  
не должно быть дефицита лицемерия  
Покупайте, покупайте маски  
Готовьтесь выступать в театре  
Авось степная людоедка не заметит и мимо пройдет  
Занавес давно опущен...


End file.
